Father's Love
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: PG-for safe- Hermione, starts changing on her sixteenth birthday, and over the summer more each day, and knwo for soem strange reason she looks likes Snape,- and Even her Boyfriend draco notices it. more inside
1. Default Chapter

PG-for safe- Hermione, starts changing on her sixteenth birthday, and over the summer more each day, and now for some strange reason she looks likes Snape- and Even her Boyfriend draco notices it, but when she releases it true that she his daughter, snape takes on the Fatherly role, but when Hermione gets pregnant things change, and thing don't always work out in the end.  
  
Father's Love  
  
Chapter One-Beginning of Everything  
  
***********  
  
Hermione Granger ran down the halls of Hogwarts, she was sixteen years old, her bushy hair, tied back with her blue elastic. Her honey brown eyes, full of terror, since she was late for a class, potions to be exact. It was almost end of term and her sixteenth birthday just around the corner. She still had her imperfect body, and small breasts.  
  
She entered the room, carefully. "Miss Granger, how nice of you toll join us," Snape said in his normal silky voice.  
  
"Sorry I fell asleep studying never can get enough sleep anymore...sorry."  
  
"Well I suggest you get more, and stop studying so much, know get to your seat, you wasted enough time."  
  
"Yes sir," she quickly took her seat.  
  
It was later that night when he was looking through student files, when he came across Hermione, he notice her middle name was Patience Ivory, then remember his small daughter who's name was Patience, after her mother.he shook his sad thoughts, bound not to shed any tears. "She's safe somewhere out there she's safe."  
  
"Draco, umm we have to stop." she said breathlessly.  
  
"But were having such a good time." he heard her moan.  
  
"But..hmmmm.Draco we have to study."  
  
"Fine," sitting up, took his whipped cream.and Cherries, and chocolate syrup.  
  
"Okay.then lets hit the books," setting her ice cream bowl aside.  
  
"You're no fun you do know that don't you."  
  
"We have to study we have a test soon," she said taking away his ice cream.  
  
"No not the ice cream baby please just don't take away my ice cream," he said practically begging.  
  
"Fine but study," giving back the bowl.  
  
***  
  
"I pasted Hermione, I past I did it," said overjoyed Draco, who burst into the prefect common room.  
  
"That's great; I know you could pass muggle studies if you tried,' she gave him a kiss.then he saw her eyes.  
  
"What's with you eyes there a different color," he said pointing it out to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, but then went to look in her mirror, "my eyes are black, no the deepest midnight blue.weird and I don't wear contacts."  
  
"Contacts.one minute, muggle replacement for glasses right?"  
  
"Yes that's right well, I like them I don't care they look cool," she said simply.  
  
"They awfully remind me of Snape."  
  
"Don't tell me you just compared me to the greasy git."  
  
"Oh my god, the know all just burned a Professor.'  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me," she smiled wickedly.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm let me sleep please," she tumbled over and hugged her pillow more.  
  
"Come on sleeping beauty, you'll be late for lessons."  
  
"Go away tired," she mutter and drifted back to bliss.  
  
Draco shrugged and left her alone.  
  
It was a few hours later, when she awoke she realized it was her birthday, she was sixteen, finally, she was of age it the wizardry, meaning she could get her apparate license, but still couldn't do magic outside of school.  
  
She got up slowly; her whole body ached, her eyes were the same, blue as the day before, but noticed she was a bit paler then usual, and seemed she had grown an inch, from her usual 5'2.  
  
She pulled ion her robes and brushed her hair, tying back with a tie. She noted it was lunch time, so she went down the great hall. "Hey Dray," she said yawning, as she passed him in the hall.  
  
"Here's all your potions work, told snape, you were sleeping and I couldn't wake you up."  
  
"Fine, whatever still tired...?"  
  
"Maybe you should go see Pomfrey," he said with care in his voice.  
  
"No I'll be fine, just I don't know but I'm fine, alright," she was getting herself confused, and he laughed and received a slap in the gut.  
  
"Hey what was that for,' he said.  
  
"For being a prat."  
  
'okay well I'm hungry, so I'm off to eat," he left but not with out a kiss on the cheek.  
  
***  
  
The train for kings cross, rang throughout Hogsmead, the sixth year was over; Hermione was changing gradually and slowly.  
  
All summer, she changed, her hair turned to silky ringlets, and turned dark and darker tell a black with a blue tinge, that almost matched her eyes, and over the summer she found out that she was adopted, they didn't know who her true parents was, but they knew they must have been wizards.  
  
But the scariest thing was, how much she likes the potions master, but she would never admit it herself.  
  
Draco had a hard time finding her within the crowds of people, he didn't know what she looked liked know so he kept trying to find the old Hermione, it wasn't tell he saw a girl with Ebony hair and midnight eyes.  
  
"I thought you said you would be alright, but you seemed to change over the summer."  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I know I'm adopted, and my parents were wizards, and don't you even dare to say I like the greasy git," she snapped him at he end.  
  
"Don't worry I won't, but you look really different, I mean serious those prat of what you call friends just walked right pasted you," he pointed out.  
  
"Oi, Harry, Ron, get you arses over here," she called out, to them they turned.  
  
"Over here you gets," she was waving her hand in the air, so they can see.."  
  
"Oh my bloody Merlin, Hermione, what did you do to your bloody self," said Ron.  
  
"Nothing just changed; I don't know I'm going to go see Dumbledore about it, and stop cursing Ronald Weasley,' she scolded him.  
  
"Sorry mate, just you look like Snape," he said to her.  
  
The trio became friends with Draco, last year when his dad was sent to Azkaban, and they knew Hermione and Draco where dating.  
  
"Bad idea mate," Draco saw Hermione face go red.  
  
"Don't you ever bloody say that I look like Snape again?" she was disturbed by it ever since she received a letter from him during the summer, telling her that she was his daughter of course she never believe.  
  
"I look like who,' said silky voice behind them.  
  
"Ah, just saying how much Hermione looked like you just like at her professor."  
  
"Actually more like her mother, Miss Granger my office after dinner,' he walked off.  
  
"Your mother, there something going on mate," said Harry, to Hermione.  
  
'I know," she mumbled.  
  
The sorting was beginning.  
  
I'm old raggedy  
  
Patched and dusty  
  
But I'm still useful  
  
You may belong in  
  
Gryffindor, the courageous brave go  
  
You may be a  
  
Hufflepuff were your loyal and kind  
  
You may be a  
  
Slytherin where there cunning and tricky  
  
Or you may be a  
  
Ravenclaw were you wise and smart  
  
So try me own, and you'll be  
  
Where you suppose to be  
  
The hat finished it song the sorting started.  
  
"Now before we tuck in, to this feast, our head boy and girl..Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
The school clapped for them, they all knew of the relationship, well Snape scowled, them two with there own dormitories well cause problems, he looked over at his daughter, she caught him, she was beginning to believe of what he wrote, in the letter, and how would he know of her mother, well true mother.  
  
***** Author note  
  
Hoped you all like it, it was a challenge that my friend gave me, since I told her I was bored. Tell me what you think it not my best work but, it well get better I promise, and don't flame me against my grammar I know I suck, and I disclaim any authority over the characters, I do not own them. 


	2. 2

A Fathers Love.

Disclaimer...

I don't Own HARRY POTTER! Though I wish I did.

Chapter Two

Hermione sat in her common room. Bored out of her mind, her legs hanging over the chair wearing muggle dungarees, and pink tank top. She barely noticed when Draco entered the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he came silently behind her, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that please!" Hermione cried. "Nothing just staying at the fire... nothing else to do," she told him shrugged her shoulders.

"Well your father wants you. And you might want to change though I do like the view from up here." Draco stared down her shirt.

"Pervert!" she hit him with the book on her lap.

"But a pretty perv at that." he grinned.

Hermione shook her head at Draco, only he could get away with calling him self a pretty boy.  
"I'll go change." she got up. "No peeking!" she warned him, as she headed up the stairs to her room.

She opened her room, and went to her wardrobe, and took out a black robe, and shook the wrinkles out before pulling it over her head, as she walked to her vanity and grabbed her brush, and fixed her bangs that just hung over her eyebrows. Before with her old hair she would of never dared to touch her curls after they dried, but these just sprang back into the loose spirals that hung down her back. Black as night, with a shine of blue to them, when the light it the curls a certain way.

She headed back down the stairs and gave Draco a kiss before rushing off down to the dungeons.

"You wished to see me.?" she asked she smiled at her father.

"Uh yes I did." Hermione noticed her awkwardness.

"Well?"

"I found these," he gave her a shoe box. Old and dusty, but it held something special. She could feel the magic seeping through it.

Hermione sat down at a desk and gingerly took of the lid. She swallowed hard. Picture of what of must have been her mum, stared back at her in her Hogwart years. Silky black curly hair, sky blue eyes, but more tanned then her father or herself.

"Her name was Elaina, we met when she transferred in her fifth year to Hogwarts. We weren't exactly friends at first." Snape looked at Hermione.

"Actually she hated me, and hung out around Potter and Evans, and the rest of the gang. But yet we constantly bumped into each other all the time. She was never good at potions I was, out potions master decided she needed a tutor I was that tutor. She came to realize during our practice and studying that I was just naturally quiet, and actually resented Malfoy but never could not have him an enemy because of my family. Even after when she became quite good at potions she made excuses to her friends that she still needed my help. I don't what possessed her, well thats I thought then at the most. You're mother was a very different woman, from the rest of the girls. Yourself, are much like her. Though I hate the thought of you and Mr. Malfoy sharing a dormitory, don't make us regret that." Severus looked at his daughter.

"I'm not having sex if that what your getting at." she told him plainly. "I was raised by very conservative muggles." she told him.

"Well on with the story." he cleared his throat he didn't want to get into that subject with her right now.

"As I said you are much like her. Not just with your looks, but the way you study, how you carry yourself. She was was confident in her work, but not in herself, she was always concerned with her looks, and hair. Hers had a tendency to frizz up everyone and a while. You probably got a bit of my hair, but one cannot be totally sure. Anyway it is curfew, you can keep those photo's if you like." he said.

Hermione nodded and got up. "You are going to tell me the rest right?" she asked him.

"Of course in all due time." he answered her.

"One question how did she die?"

Snape frowned. "That is a story for later on, but to answer you question simply,she died giving birth to you." he said.

"I remember her or at least the feeling of being held," Hermione said quietly.

"She named you and then passed on. You must get going enough of bring up the past for one night." he said gruffly.

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight." she nodded her head and walked out carrying the the photo box.

Snape walked to his quarters and poured himself a much needed drink. His Elaina, his raven beauty, with the crystal blue eyes. He sighed and downed the fire whiskey, and sat in his chair by the fireplace.

He starred at the fire, with great concentration.

It was his fault. How could he tell his only daughter heir that he killed her mother. He never meant to but it happened that way. It loomed over his head all these years. He never knew what happened to his baby, he scarcely got to hold when she was born. He poured himself more spirits.

If she knew the truth she would never forgive him.

Hermione brushed her teeth in front of the sink. Standing in her Hello kitty PJ's, she scratched the back of her calf, with her other foot while yawning.

"Your hogging the bathroom."

"Bug off I'm almost finished," she yelled at him.

Draco laughed all he heard was gibberish, mostly from the toothpaste in her mouth. He knew her parents were dentist and she had a obsession with brushing her teeth right. She always kept them a pearly white.

Draco waiting impatiently. "Took long enough," he said as she opened the door. "But cute pajama's. Do you usually wear cartoons?"

Hermione stuck out her tongue to him, and walked passed him. Only to receive a slap on her butt as she did. She hurried to her room, and brushed out her hair and crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight!" she shouted.

"Goodnight:"

End of chapter 2

not sure who this story gonna be like I wrote the first chapter two years ago...

SCB


End file.
